<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Campfire Talk by Lady_Zephyrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639102">Campfire Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine'>Lady_Zephyrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campfires, Camping, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena and Erik are the only ones that are still awake, so they talk just to pass the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus | Erik &amp; Sena | Serena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Campfire Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had finally set, and the only lights in the area came from the campfire and the volcano that sat next to the closest town.</p><p>Serena was sitting on a blanket with her sister sleeping on her lap. Though she was small now, she was still able to get her missing magic back. It was a good thing too, otherwise the boys would've had problems starting a campfire to begin with.</p><p>Speaking of which, Serena could see that the Luminary had already fallen asleep by the campfire. What did he call himself again? Eleven? At any rate, his friend Erik was sitting beside him. He was looking around the area like a guard dog waiting for something to happen. When he locked eyes with Serena, she quickly looked away in embarrassment.</p><p>“Somethin’ wrong?” Erik asked.</p><p>“No, it’s just been quiet is all,” Serena replied. “How’s Eleven doing?”</p><p>“He’s exhausted,” Erik said as he gently moved some hair out of Eleven's face. “Not that I can blame the kid, he hasn't slept this deeply since we got out of Heliodor the first time. I literally had to drag him to a church in the middle of nowhere. “ There was a hint of amusement in Erik's voice, though Serena could tell that he was telling the truth.</p><p>“I suppose it's a good thing then,” Serena said. “I’d hate to imagine what he’s already been through.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me...he’s been through a lot,” Erik replied. He brought his hand back, he had a look of concern on his face. “His hometown got destroyed by a couple of soldiers, so up until now I was all that he had left.”</p><p>Serena was horrified, her eyes widened as she brought her hands over her mouth. “You mean everyone in his hometown is-”</p><p>“Yep, I couldn't find a single survivor,” Erik said bluntly, saving Serena the trouble of finishing her sentence.”After all that's happened to him, I guess that's why I was supposed to meet him in the first place.”</p><p>“Meet him?” Serena asked, confused. “Did someone ask you to go with him?”</p><p>“Uh...have you ever heard of the Seer?”</p><p>Serena shook her head. “No, but is he some sort of priest by chance?”</p><p>Erik shrugged. “I don't know what he was, but so far things are going exactly the way he said they would. “</p><p>“Well, Seer or not I’m glad that you’ve decided to come with him.”</p><p>Erik hummed in acknowledgement. He looked at Eleven, who was still sound asleep. “Hey, Serena?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“If something were to happen to me, do you think you and your sister have what it takes to keep an eye on Eleven?”</p><p>“Well of course, but why ask such a thing?”</p><p>“Because I don't know if I’ll always be around to help him,” Erik said quietly. “We’re wanted men, after all. And if something were to happen to him, then...I don't know WHAT I’d do.”</p><p>There was a hint of hopelessness in Erik's voice. Serena wanted to walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder, but she felt like he’d yell at her if she tried...that and Veronica wasn't letting her go anywhere.</p><p>“Well I can tell you right now that we’re all in this together,” Serena said sternly. “And if those soldiers want you that badly, they’ll have to go through us first!”</p><p>“Right...they’ll have a tough time getting past a little girl and her big little sister,” Erik teased. Serena tilted her head, she stared at Erik with a blank expression.</p><p>“Serena, I’m joking!”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>Erik laughed quietly, he folded his arms over his chest as he thought about what to say next.</p><p>“Look, we’ll be fine as long as we keep a low profile, alright? For now, let's just focus on getting to Gallopolis.”</p><p>“Right,” Serena said with a nod. She was going to lay down, but she hesitated as she looked in Erik’s direction. “Um...are you going to sleep, anytime soon?”</p><p>“Yeah, I will in a bit,” Erik replied as he lied down with his arms behind his head, though he kept an eye on the fire.</p><p>“All right, then, “ Serena said as she started lying down. She slowly adjusted herself so she wouldn't wake up her sister. “Good night!”</p><p>“Night!”</p><p>It was getting late, and the group needed to get moving starting tomorrow. But it was clear to Serena that they all had to protect Eleven. Not just her and Veronica, but Erik as well. And as long as they stuck together, everything was going to be OK.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>